Reading of a Child of Fairy Tales
by angelsakurat2
Summary: This is a reading of Naru in the Once Upon a Time Universe and the influence he has on the people of this world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a practice of a reading combining with my own crossover that I am writing with the first chapter being posted now. If I have enough positive reviews this story will have separated parts in the story with two seasons of once upon a time in each part of the reading.**

 **I do not own the characters of Naruto and Once Upon A Time**

 _The Mayor's office_

In the office of the Mayor a woman is busy signing paperwork for the town that she runs. She is an attractive woman with shoulders length brunette hair with eyes the shade of brown a person could get lost in. She is signing her last paperwork for the day when she suddenly started to glow and disappeared.

When the glow began to fade she looked around and saw some people around her. The people she sees are the people that she loathes the first is Snow White and her idiot husband Charming. Next to them is the insipid fairy Blue discussing where they are and how to get back? Not to far away from them are Emma, their son Henry, Ruby and Granny speculating where they are. Hovering around Emma and Henry are Robin Hood and Hook talking in hush whispers. Far away from them are Rumpelstiltskin and his wife Belle.

Regina had enough in being ignored and walked over to Emma and their son. "Where are we?" Regina demands.

Emma huffs and says, "Hello Regina, how was your day, my day was fine except someone kidnapped all our friends and dropped us to somewhere unknown without access to my magic to transfer us back to where we were.

As both of them continues to bicker about a portal opens up in the middle of the room. Everyone tensed with Henry pushed behind his mothers as someone began to walk about of the portal.

This person is a female with unimaginable beauty with midnight colored hair and a body to put a supermodel to shame. The thing that stands out and made an impression to everyone is her eyes they have an image of the sun where normally there is a pupil present.

"Everyone calm down I mean you no harm I am Amaterasu the Shinto Goddess of the Sun." She smiles gently at everyone around her.

Everyone looks at her in shock and wondering why they are in the presence of a goddess and why she brought them there.

"I bet why you're wondering why I brought you here. The reason is simple we are here to watch an alternate universe where some events are different with an interference of a special person." Amaterasu finishes her speech and lets everyone digest what she said.

Regina steps foreword, "Why do we have to watch these videos and what happens to the town when we are all here." She finishes in a respectful tone.

Amaterasu smiles gently at Regina, "We are watching this because this person is important to all of your alternate selves bringing the best out of all of you and the bridge between your families. You do not have to worry about the town it is frozen until you get back."

Everyone is happy with her answers. Amaterasu waves her hands making couches, television, and snacks appear. "I am sorry, but I have to be going now I have paperwork to do. As the video continues people who is important to the main character will appear." Amaterasu says as she flashes away. As everyone settled in to watch, Henry clicks play on the remote to begin the video.

 **Human nature is a tricky concept to understand with all the disguised talks among peers and government.**

Everyone was surprised from the smooth gentle voice that came out from the screen.

 **They find ways to survive anyway they can in this world to make it into a good status. I am getting ahead of myself. I am from a world ravaged by war where they train people at a young age to defend their village.**

This made everyone gasp at a world like this, making everyone wonder how this affects them and Snow shocked of a world like this exist.

 **These people defend their village to their dying breath to keep the relative peace they achieved from the blood sweat and tears of their ancestor. With elements bending to their control and superhuman fighting prowess.**

Henry is giddy at the concept of these people and begins to wonder who these people are and how they are at his world and if he could learn this too.

 **This is the main source of income for the people of our world. These people are called SHINOBI.**

"NINJAS." Henry and Ruby screamed surprised by this occupation and of the people, while everyone around them covered their ears from the noise.

"Henry sweetie calm down before you hurt yourself." Regina scolds her son, while inwardly she is also shocked by this world.

"Girl what have I told you about yelling in my ear." Granny whacks the back of Ruby's head and continues to scold her.

Henry and Ruby sheepishly rub the back of their head from the scolding they got from their respective parent figures.

 **I experienced this world because it was my destiny to bring peace to this war torn world using the teachings from the thing both pairs of my parents taught me from a young age and from what my teacher taught me.**

This news blows them away for a special child like that to be born to bring peace to a war torn world, but that begs the question who is this person and who raised him.

 **My name is Naru Uzumaki and I am the son of Minato Namikaze The Fourth Hokage or Fire Shadow and Kushina Uzumaki the Princess and only survivor of the royal family of Whirlpool. The adoptive son of Regina Mills the Evil Queen and Emma Swan the Savior and younger brother of Henry Mills and this is my story.**

Everyone is shocked of this news none more than Regina and Emma. Both wondering who this person is and why is he both their sons'? It does not make sense to them and they wonder the differences in this new world and their old world.

"I have a little brother." Henry cheered after getting over his shock. His cheer knocking everyone out of their shock.

"We have another grandson." Snow smiles softly to her husband as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and smiles softly at her.

"Well this is surprising news dearie." Rumpelstiltskin replied leaning back on the couch as everyone continues to gush at the possibility of having a new family member, while his mind is working a mile a minute on the world this supposed new prince came from and the power he will most likely hold.

"Well stop talking, so we could know what happens next and get to know my new child." Regina says more interested in video now more than ever.

 **The world I came from is called the Elemental Nations, this world only has one large continent with five major countries. The countries operate as separate political entities and are presumably all monarchies, ruled by daimyo, who stands equal rank with the Kages of the Hidden villages**

 **The Land of Earth has Iwagakure, The Land of Lightning has Kumogakure, the Land of Water has Kirigakure, and the Land of Wind has Sunagakure, and finally the strongest the Land of Fire with Konohagakure from the glimpses of each location when the names where mentioned.**

"Wow these places look so cool, but I am confused about the name of these countries and how they are important." Henry questioned as his blonde mother began to lean forward to grab a bear claw to eat a paper appears out of nowhere on her lap.

"Well kid I think I have your answers." Emma says as she briefly skims the paper.

"Well aren't you going to read it, we can't read your mind Ms. Swan." Regina says to Emma. Her response to Regina words is to roll her eyes but begins reading.

The Land of Fire

This land is one of the largest and most powerful countries.

Its government leader if the Fire Daimyo and the main village is called Konohagakure and the leader is the Hokage. The Land of Fire was the first country to adopt a ninja village, Konohagakure, a custom other countries adopted. The land is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather as the largest hidden village.

The Land of Earth

The Land of Earth is located north-west of the Land of Fire. It government is run by the Earth Daimyo and the main village is called Iwagakure and the village leader is called Tsuchikage. The country is mostly composed of desolate, rocky areas. The border of the Land of Earth runs along a rocky mountain range, blocking communications and other countries.

The Land of Lightning

The Land of Lightning is located in the north east of Land of Fire and is one of the Five Great Shinobi countries. Its government leader is the Lightning Daimyo and main village is called Kumogakure ruled by the Raikage. In the center of the country are vast mountain ranges, whose many thunderstorms are said to give the country its name.

The Land of Water 

The Land of Water is composed of many islands, with each having its own unique traditions. The countries weather is typically cool and the islands are covered by mist. The nation is oriented towards the element of water ruled by the Water Daimyo with the leader called the Mizukage. The country is composed of many lakes and is very cold.

The Land of Wind

The Land of Wind is located to the south west of the Land of Fires. Its government leader is the Wind Daimyo and the main village is Sunagakure and the village leader is called the Kazekage. The country covers a vast realm, but that realm is significantly composed of deserts and this has little productivity. Because there is very little rainfall throughout the year, the people of the country live in villages built on one of the desert's many oases. Despite the country's harsh conditions it has a large population." Ended Emma, slightly out of breathe, but with an awe expression on her face.

"Holy shit" was the reply from everyone in the room.

Henry is giddy from the news with tiny stars in his eyes from this amazing world. Everyone got their bearings back together with their attention turning back to the screen to further watch.

 **These countries are in a ceasefire from the numerous wars that ravaged the lands of this nation. With tension building up every year with in each villages holding grudges on people that killed their love ones in the war.**

 **My story begins on the day of my birth.**

The dark screen disappeared as the voice stopped talking.

 **Screaming could be heard with four figures surrounding a woman on the table.**

 **"** **MINATO YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" this was said by a beautiful red-head with violet eyes as she lay screaming on the table in labor.**

Everyone was quiet, the Ruby started to laugh from what was said, until Granny smacked the back of her head.

Emma and Snow looked on in sympathy both knowing the pain of giving birth. Regina looked at the process with interest never knowing the pain of childbirth.

The males became pale from what they are seeing and prayed for this scene to be over.

 **"** **Push Kushina, we are almost done. The seal seems to be intact just focus on the baby." A blonde handsome man with spiky hair with cerulean eyes focusing on the stomach of what seems to be his wife.**

 **"** **I AM PUSHING, WHY DON'T YOU GIVE BIRTH AND SEE HOW IT FEELS!" screamed Kushina as shy shut her eyes and began to breathe again to get ready to push on the next contraction.**

 **"** **Is she going to be okay, she was never in this much pain before?" Minato says as his wife continues to scream. "Worry about keeping the Kyuubi inside her, this is why females are strong a man can never withstand the pain of child birth." Says the doctor as she continues to monitor the process.**

 **"** **MINATO WHEN THIS IS DONE I AM GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR DICK, SO THIS NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!" screams Kushina as Minato continues to soothe his wife while doing his job.**

Every female in the room began to laugh what Kushina said, while the men in the room crossed their legs from the treat of castration.

"Oh man that was funny." Ruby rubs the tears away from her eyes after her laughing fit. She glances at the men in the room with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Boys, how was your experience with a woman in labor."

This stops the female from laughing to wait for their reply. The men gulps realizing they can't say anything bad or they are on the coach.

"Well my experience was relatively good welcoming both of my children into the world." Charming glances at Snow when he says this and relaxes when she smiles at him showing he is safe from his wife's anger.

 **"** **One final push he is almost out." The doctor said.**

 **"** **AHHHHHHH!" Kushina screamed. A baby was heard crying in the clearing and Kushina's labored breathing. The baby was then given to the new mother.**

 **"** **Welcome to the world Naruto we have been waiting for you." As Kushina was hugging baby Naruto as he sleeps.**

The female in the room were cooing to the cuteness of Naruto. None more than Emma and Regina knowing they are going to be parents to the baby.

"Aww look at that cutie, he is going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up with parents that look like those two." Ruby coos to the image of the baby.

Regina was not happy about this and make plans to keep away the girls from her future baby. No hussy is going to take away my son.

While everyone is either cooing or smiling softly at the baby. Hook and Robin stare at the screen in a stoic manner, both for different reasons.

For Hook he does not know how to feel about this on one hand he is happy that Emma gets the chance to be a mom on another hand it is not with him but Regina. He decides to smiles softly and make plans to talk to Emma about their relationship soon knowing there is a chance she will leave him, and he is ok with this knowing they are better as friends.

Robin on the other hand is seething on the inside about the possibilities of Regina leaving him for the savior knowing there is an attraction between the two of them. And makes plans to interfere because in his mind Regina is his and no one is going to take her away from him.

 **The baby was then taken away to check his health, while Minato stayed behind to fix his wife seals. As he was about to finish a scream was heard and a mysterious man walked into the cavern carrying the newborn Naruto in his hands.**

 **"** **Step away from the Jinchuriki, Yondaime." The masked-man said. Minato on the outside was calm, while Kushina began to panic with this stranger carrying her baby.**

 **"** **Now everyone calm down and hand over my son." Minato said in a calm tone. "I am calm, the only ones here who shouldn't be is you." The masked man said as he placed a kunai at the sleeping baby.**

"How dare that person threaten my son, I will kill him slowly and painfully." Regina yelled as both Emma and Robin try to calm her down. Robin then glares at Emma when he sees what she is doing and began to seethes at Emma's action.

As everyone began to worry for the newborn being used as a hostage Henry decides to distract everyone by voicing a question, "What is a Jinchuriki?"

Another flash appears on the table as Belle went to pick it up to read.

"A Jinchuriki is translated called the power of the human sacrifice and the Biju jailor. For as long as people of the elemental nations can remember, there were nine Biju or tailed beast that existed to far back to remember. They each possessed powers beyond imagination, and could level cities with ease of they wanted too. It was unknown where their originated from, but for centuries they were considered guardians of the land, however in time human became greedy and started to think they could use the beast powers for themselves. Eventually the shinobi figured a way to use these beast power. The names of these beast were Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and the Kyuubi." Belle paused as images began to appear as a hologram on the table showing images of the tailed beast.

The people in the room were in awe of these beast of power. Belle continues to read, "Although humans began to exploit the tailed beast as sources of power. It would not be until after the establishment of the hidden villages that the practice of creating jinchuriki resumed. The hidden villages each with their own tailed beast started to seal them into selected villagers; more often than not the jinchuriki were nothing more than military potential with little regard to the beast or the jailor." Belle stops as people began to shift uncomfortably at the prospect of being seen as a weapon.

"Because of the immense power the jailor acquires from the beast they are often hated and ostracized by their fellow villagers, treated as no different as the beast they contain. In extreme circumstances the jinchuriki will suffer abuse in an early age as four years old from their villagers that would wish for death to end the pain." Belle finishes with a horrified expression as everyone in the room gasp the revelation and anger at the people in these villages that would stoop so low as to abuse these children for holding something they have no control over.

Everyone in the room were angry at these news the most angry of all is Regina, cause even when she was still the Evil Queen she will never abuse any children.

 **Minato did not like this, but stepped away from Kushina, when he was far enough away he attacked the masked man and got his son back.**

 **"** **As expected of the Yellow Flash, but are you fast enough for this." the masked man said with a superior tone, as Minato looked down at the baby and saw the explosive note on the baby blanket.**

 **He quickly removed the blanket and flashed back to his house as the masked man disappeared with Kushina. When he placed Naru down on the bed he quickly flashed to Kushina as the nine tails was about to kill her and saved her at the last moment.**

 **When he reappeared again he placed Kushina next to Naruto as she hugged him. Minato smiled at this, but his smile disappeared and his expression hardened as he dressed to take care of the kyuubi.**

 **Minato finally appeared as the battle with the kyuubi and the masked man raged on with Minato being the victor of the battle. He might have beat the masked man, but he still has to deal with the Kyuubi.**

"That was an epic battle, did you see the giant toad going toe to toe with the Kyuubi and the attacks both side used." Henry gaped at the battle between his new heroes.

"You said it kid." Emma ruffled his hair as she agreed with his statement. "Though I dread if they ever came to our world, from all the abilities they have." She continued.

Snow and Charming nodded their head agreeing with Emma as both of them help soothe Neal when he woke up during the video.

"Though I will admit Kushina and Minato are a good looking couple, one of the most beautiful couple I ever saw." Emma said as she looked at Henry; agreeing with her missing the annoyed look Regina threw her for her statement.

Regina caught herself before anyone else notice and wondered why she feels that way when she is in love with Robin. She continues to contemplate the possessiveness she feels when she sees someone else having her attention.

She brushed it off as nothing and continues to watch the show never noticing the glint in Rumpelstiltskin eye, and between her and Emma showing he knows something she does not. He then looks at his wife with a smile as she looked at him with a mischievous expression already knowing the truth between the Savior and the Evil Queen from what she gathered in their interactions.

 **When he reappeared in front of Kushina, he had a solemn look in his eyes. When she saw this she knew what he wanted to do.**

 **"** **No Minato there has to be another way to deal with the Kyuubi, you could seal it within me again." Kushina screamed desperately hoping he will listen to her.**

 **"** **I'm sorry Kushina, but that will not work cause the Kyuubi will reform later when you die after it is sealed within you again." Minato replied. "And he is our son, I know he is the only one that could use the Kyuubi's powers he has our blood running through is veins."**

 **"** **Fine, but if anything happens to our baby I will figure out a way to neuter you for this." Kushina snarled at Minato as he began to sweat from her threat. "Yes dear."**

 **Minato walked up to the both of them and touched her shoulder with Naru in her arms as they disappeared in a flash."**

Everyone is quiet in the room trying to piece together what they saw and they are displeased with what they figured.

"He is going to make his son the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Why is he doing this to his own son." Henry cried out as this was happening. As Emma and Regina comforted their son as he began to cry for Naru life.

Snow and Charming looked at each other and turned to Henry, "Henry." Snow called out to get his attention when they got it.

"Henry he had no choice to seal the kyuubi in his own son, cause as a leader he could never as anyone else in the village to this if he was not able to do this to his own son. Cause as the leader of a village or a kingdom some sacrifices are needed to protect the whole." Charming said understanding the reason he had to do this to his own child when he did this to his own daughter.

When Charming finished talking he turned to his daughter hoping she understand what he is saying, Henry saw who he was looking at her turned to his blonde mother and saw understanding and sadness in her eyes knowing the reason why they sent her to another world and placed a huge burden on her shoulders.

 **When the three of them reappeared at the clearing Naruto was placed on a alter as the kyuubi was chased to the clearing from the other ninjas, Kushina took action with golden chains shooting out of her back stopping the Kyuubi.**

 **"** **Kushina." Minato said as Naru began to cry.**

 **"** **Did I wake you up?" Kushina asked her son softly "I'm sorry Naru."**

 **"** **Minato I know what you said about sealing it in Naru, but I could delay its revival and able to save you all." Kushina said as she began to cough.**

 **Minato froze before saying, "It's because of you I am the Yondaime Hokage and you made me a husband and a father to our son.**

 **"** **Minato…. Don't give me that look. I am happy you loved me and today is our child's birthday." Kushina says with a smile as she gazes at her sleeping baby. "If I were to imagine our lives I cannot see anything but a happy family." She said sadly, "There is one thing I will regret it is not seeing Naru grow up. His first step, his first word, his first day of school, and me chasing away all his fangirls, cause knowing who we are he is going to have a lot of them." as she began to chuckle.**

Everyone on the room grew sad as they listen to Kushina's words, knowing she will most likely miss those things if the events continue to play out. Regina hugs Henry close to her in her speech and Emma looks sadly at Henry knowing she missed these first of his.

Henry grabbed her hand and squeezed it wanting to comfort his blonde mother as if knowing what she is thinking. She smiles at this and squeeze his hand back as if to thank him.

Snow and Charming look at Emma at this scene knowing they missed all her first and promise themselves not to miss their sons first and getting to know Emma better than what they know now to become a closer family.

But everyone began to chuckle when Kushina said about fangirls.

 **"** **Kushina there is no need for you to die with the Kyuubi." Minato spoke and wiped his tears "preserve what you little you have I will seal it for a reunion with Naru in the Hakke Fujin. I will seal the Kyuubi with me from the Shikki Fujin." he said to his crying wife.**

 **Kushina was stunned and snapped at her husband, "But the castor of that Jutsu will…."**

 **"** **And one more thing I will seal of it power within, cause it is impossible to seal all that power in one person and also strategically unwise and will upset the balance of the tailed beast." Minato said "Half of the power will be sealed within me with the Shikki Fujin. As the other half of the Kyuubi…."**

"He can't be serious." Regina said confirming what everyone figured out before when they were planning on sealing the kyuubi.

Everyone expression grew further grim, but Robin just sat stoic unaffected by this revelation wanting to scoff at what was happening. The reason he did not do that is because he wants to stay together with Regina. Everyone was paying attention to the screen and did not see this, but Rumplestilskin saw this and promise to pay attention to him as the video went on.

 **"…** **I will seal it in Naruto with the Hakke Fujin" Minato finshed with a small smile, making Kushina gasped, "I know what you want to say, but remember what Jiraiya-sensei said about the world upheaval and the calamites that would follow."**

 **"** **Two things were confirmed for me today. The masked man who attacked is the harbinger of disaster and the one who will stop him is this child. This infant whose godfather is Jiraiya-sensei, he will open up the future as a Jinchuriki his is our son after all we should place our trust in him." Minato said going through hand seals.**

 **"** **Shiki Fujin"** **as Minato said as he stopped on the last hand seal with a specter appearing in the back of Minato. It reached into Minato and grabbed ahold of the Kyuubi as it began to pull half of its power into Minato sealing it in him. "Now to seal the rest in Naru."**

 **When Kushina grew weak from the stress on her body from giving birth and the extraction of the Kyuubi the chains began to loosen.**

 **The Kyuubi saw a chance to be free and attacked the sleeping Naru, "I will not be sealed again."**

"NARU!" everyone in the room screamed scared for the baby that was inches from death. As everyone was engrossed in the story no one noticed two people did not scream, the first was Robin as he does not care for the baby and Rumple because he was paying attention to Robin, not trusting him one bit from the lack of reaction in the room.

Regina hugged Henry to her as Emma hugged both of them as if to protect them from what they are seeing front of them. Covering her eyes in the process, Snow and Charming were doing the same thing as is Granny and Ruby. While Belle turned her head to Rumple shoulder not wanting to see the outcome of what they expect to be a babies death.

 **STAB**

The sound was heard as everyone turned back to the screen to see what happened. When they saw what happened and cried out in horror at what they are seeing.

 **The claw was inches from Naru's body with human blood dripping down his chest.**

 **Naru's parents was standing, with Minato behind Kushina as the both of them used their body to stop the nail from getting to their son, both Minato and Kushina were being impaled by a massive claw and yet they were still trying to stop it, as Kyuubi was trying to stab his nail into Naru with the intention of killing him.**

 **"** **I said this is the father's duty" Minato whispered painfully behind Kushina.**

 **As she gritted her teeth as she desperately held onto the ground with her hands wrapped around the nine-tails nail through her stomach.**

Henry hugged his mother tightly and sobbed into his mother trying to seal his eyes from what happened in the scene. Regina and Emma hugged their son as tears leaked from their eyes trying to remain strong for their son.

Snow hugged Neal to her as she turned her head towards her husband as if to hide from what she is seeing. Charming covered them with his arms as he continues to watch.

Ruby and Granny were holding each other and crying from the scene, while Belle was in Rumple's arms.

 **Naru mother and father coughed out blood as their heels kicked into the dirt, using every last bit of strength they could fathom to prevent the Kyuubi from spearing their baby, who was lying asleep on the ceremonial throne that would be used to perform the Hakke Fujin.**

 **"** **Damn you!" the Kyuubi bellowed attempted to withdraw its paw. However, it was unable to thanks to the chakra chains binding it tightening around his limbs, preventing the demon from moving. "I WILL KILL YOU HUMANS!"**

 **"** **You win…" the woman exclaimed, her voice hoarse from the effort of holding back the pain and the nail gouging them. "First…(pant) argument you've ever won. Minato. Guess you're serious..."**

 **He grinned. "Thank you, Kushina."**

 **Relinquishing a hand from the talon the Yondaime Hokage held it to the side out of reach of the paw. "** ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_** **A puff of white smoke formed a cloud beside the pair of shinobi, one the fumes cleared it revealed a toad with a rolled up scroll encompassing its mid-section.**

 **"** **GAAAH the nine tails? What happened to you?" The toad said as it looked around.**

 **"** **Gamatora…I'm entrusting with the key to the seal hurry to Jiraiya-sensei and store it with him," Minato stated as he transferred the seal to the scroll on the toad.**

 **"** **Got it… Goodbye Minato…" with Gamatora disappeared in a white smoke.**

 **"** **I am going to perform the seal to seal our chakra in him… if you have anything to say to him say it now." Minato started the process of the seal.**

 **Kushina sighed and looked at Naru, "Naru, don't be a fussy eater; eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy. Take your bath everyday, go to bed early and sleep well. Make friends, it doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even if it is a few. And if you want to be a ninja someday … then… study your ninjutsu well," Kushina grinned "I never really was good at it, but maybe you will be. Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not… so don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to you teachers at the academy." At this point both of them were smiling happily.**

 **"** **And remember… avoid the three vices of shinobi: don't borrow money if you cant help it, so save what you earn from missions, not drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women…" Kushina chuckled. "Well I'm a woman so I don't really know what to say but there are only men and women in this world and you'll want to have a girlfriend someday. Just don't try to pick up weird one… try to find someone like your mother…" the redhead sighed and shook her head "And fourth warning watch out for Jiraiya- sensei."**

 **Minato couldn't help but laugh knowing how his sensei is like.**

 **"** **Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are.., find a goal… find a dream… and don't ever stop trying till it comes true. There…(sniff)…there's so much more I want to say… so much more I want to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you." Kushina cried.**

Everyone in the room was crying now from the touching goodbye happening in front of them knowing the family will be never see the baby anymore.

"That is so sad." Snow cries into her husband shoulder as she hugs her baby closer to her body as if someone will take him from her.

Regina could not scoff at Snow dramatic reply, when she is sad for what is happening in front of her, but knows that she will give the baby a family when he shows up in her life.

As if reading her mind Emma reaches to grab her hand behind Henry as if she agrees with her.

 **"** **I'm sorry Minato, I took up your time." Kushina said as she continues to cough up blood. "It's alright Kushina, you said all I want to say." Minato said to Kushina and looks at his son with a fond smile.**

 **"** **Listen to your motor mouth mother son." Minato said as he makes the final hand sign to seal the kyuubi in Naru. "Hakke Fujin."**

 **"** **DAMN YOU YONDAIME!" the kyuubi screamed as it sealed into the sleeping baby and the two parents fall to either side of the baby as if to embrace him.**

 ** _Time Skip-2 hours later_**

 **"** **Honorable Council, I hereby take the mantel of Hokage again after the death of our beloved Yondaime fighting the Kyuubi." And old man in a red and white robe said to a room filled with people.**

 **And old man wrapped in bandages grumbled, "Hokage-sama what will we do about the Jinchuriki?"**

 **"** **I say we should finish what the Yondaime started and kill it while it is weak." Screamed an overweight civilian. Many people on his side of the room agrees with him.**

 **"** **Have you no shame he is just a baby and he is holding the Kyuubi back. Do you want to release it again?" A blonde man with long hair said.**

 **The now revealed Hokage said, "Like what Inoichi-sama said the baby is the one thing protecting us from the Kyuubi and you will not harm him. The knowledge of the Kyuubi is and S-class secret and will never be discussed." The third Hokage said with killing intent lased in his words to get his message across.**

Everyone in the room glared at the fat man. "How dare he threaten my baby boy, I will kill him if I ever meet him." Regina seethes as she continues to glare at the screen.

Ruby leans over to whisper to Snow, "Regina does know this is in the book right." Ruby looks at her best friend and sweat drops when she sees the anger in her eyes. And sighs as her grandmother pats her back as both turn back to the screen.

As Regina continues to talk in ways to torture the man, Emma tries to calm her down, but it is halfheartedly when she wants to kill the man too for threatening her son.

 **"** **I recommend you give me the boy to train, as a Jinchuriki he is the village weapon. I will mold him into the ideal weapon of our village." The man wrapped in bandages said.**

 **A growl was heard, "Have you no shame Danzo." The feral woman known as Tsume Inuzuka said as she looked to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama we the inuzuka clan are willing to adopt the pup."**

 **"** **What a drag, Hokage-sama we the Nara clan are also willing to adopt Naru." The man with his hair tied in a pineapple with a goatee said. The two next to him agreeing with him. One of the man is an overweight man and the other is Inoichi.**

 **"** **You must be joking Hiruzen, you will give me the child to be trained as he should be." Danzo demanded with the civilians backing him.**

 **A large killing intent saturated the room, "How dare you demand something of me I am the Hokage and my word is law, Naru will have a normal childhood and he will not be adopted into any clan cause that will show favoritism."**

 **"** **The boy will live in an orphanage of my choosing, the discussion has ended." The Hiruzen stated as he walked out of the council room.**

The people cheered when they heard the news that Naru will not be forced to be a weapon for the village.

Regina, Robin, and Rumplestilskin were the only ones that did not cheer. For Regina her reason was that she had a foreboding feeling that something bad will happen. Robin his reasons were he did not care and Rumple was he was paying attention to Robin's reaction to the video.

"Naru will have a childhood. I hope it is a good one, he deserves it." Snow rambled on, Regina was the only one that knew he would not, but hope it is not as bad as she was hoping to be there for him.

 ** _Time Skip-3 Years later_**

 **Walking down a dirt road in the middle of the night is a child with long golden hair the color of the sun with tints of red that reach the child's hips. He has cerulean blue eyes with hints of purple when angled at a certain lights or happiness.**

 **The child is unbelievably feminine and will likely grow up to be a beauty as an adult. On each side of the child cheeks are three whisker marks making the child adorable. Each step the child walks is with grace as seen in children on higher class and when walking down the street illuminated by the moon light gives the picture an ethereal view on the child.**

The room is in awe of the child on the screen. The females in room began to squeal at the adorable child agreeing with the video that the child will be a beauty when she is grown up.

Regina coos at the cuteness of the child and wished she could cuddle the child to her.

"That child is so adorable." Ruby coos at the screen as she watches the child continues walk.

 **The beautiful child signs, "Why do the villagers glare with hatred, and the orphanage patrons give me strange looks." The child sighs, "I am a boy, but I look more like a girl then a girls and why do the villagers call me demon brat."**

The people in the room are in shock. "That is Naru." Henry points at the feminine child in the screen in shock at the girly looking boy.

"Yea kid, I am shocked as you are." Emma said as she continues to look blankly at the screen not believing what she is seeing.

Regina on the other hand continues to look at the screen trying the process the words her future child is saying and seethes. "How dare they!"

Everyone in the room turns to Regina as she continues to seethe. "How dare they look at my child with those eyes?" Everyone in the room process her words before they gasp and glare towards the floor realizing what Naru is saying.

"Don't worry Regina Naru will be safe soon." Emma said, while she reassure their future child safety.

 **Naru continues to walk down the village in the dark, as he walks down the street he hears a noise by the trash can. Naru stiffens at the noise, when he hears another noise he moves his hands to cover his face and curls his body into a ball.**

 **"** **Leave me alone, I am not a demon." Naru wails as he curls further into a ball.**

Regina snarls at this action realizing that the people in the village have been abusing him to have that reflex.

Emma looks at Naru in sadness understanding what he is going through when she faced abuse in some of the foster homes she lived in before.

"The poor child, how could people treat such a child to have that action when he hears a noise." Granny grimly says.

 **A tiny mew was heard and a brush of softness at Naru sides made him look up from the cocoon he made with his body. What Naru saw surprised him, it was a tiny yellow cat that reached up to his shins with with a red swirl on its forehead like the red shirt he was wearing. Its eyes are purple with a slit as a pupil and the main of the tiny creature is red like the swirl. The thing that shocked Naru the most was the number of tails it has, three tails continues to swish behind it as the cat like creature continues to observe Naru as if trying to read the boys heart.**

 **As if it approved Naru, it jumped on his shoulder and nuzzles his face at it purrs. Naru giggles at the feeling of the soft fur that rubbing against him.**

 **"** **Aww you're such a cutie." Naru takes the creature off his shoulders and began to pet and scratch behind its shoulders. "You're all alone just like me. I know do you want be my friend and live with me." The creature mews at Naru as if it agrees with him.**

 **"** **I need to name you. How about Sora?" The cat hisses at the name. "I guess that is a no, how about Kiyoshi it means pure beauty." The cat thinks about the name and mews its approval and began to cuddle into Naru's tiny body.**

Regina smiles at the adorable scene happy for Naru in getting a friend even if his friend is an unusual cat.

"The cat is adorable, I just want to hug and cuddle it as much as I can." Snow squealed at the adorable cat on the screen.

Robin rolls his eyes at the scene and scoffs, if it was his he will hunt the cat and use its fur for the winter. Regina did not hear him as she continues to gaze at the screen, while everyone else remains oblivious to Robin Hood's reaction to the small animal.

Everyone but one, Rumple continues to observe Robin's mood to see if he will harm anyone in the room specifically Emma Swan. He promised his son Bae that he will protect his family for him.

 **As Kiyoshi continues to nuzzle against the feminine boys neck, its ears perk up at the sound of screaming close to them.**

 **"** **Where's the demon!"**

 **"** **It's time for him to suffer!"**

 **"** **We will finish what the Fourth's started when he weakened the demon!"**

 **Naru finally hears the screaming and runs to his hiding place to protect himself and his new friend. As he continues to run he worries not for himself, but his new friend.**

 **"** **It's alright I will protect you with my life, nothing will harm you." Kiyoshi mews cutely at Naru at his owner with worry knowing what his owner is planning to do and worries for his safety.**

 **As if Naru understand what his new friend is saying, "Its alright, I will be fine it is like all the other time this happened. I will be healed by the next day." Naru smiles sadly at Kiyoshi in his arms as if resigns to his fate. Knowing at least he could protect his new friend from the same fate he is experiencing.**

The females in the room began to tear up at the scene knowing that they could not do anything to protect the boy they are growing closer to care about.

Regina and Charming rubs there tears away and stands deciding they will not stand and watch what is happening in front of them.

As if knowing their thoughts a paper appears in Belle's lap.

 _Dear Viewers,_

 _I have blocked all you magic and will only return for dire circumstances. To people wanting to take action this has yet to happen in the other multiverse, so you cannot interfere what is about to happen. Rest assured he_ _ **will**_ _be safe._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Amaterasu_

Regina and David grumble and sits back down on the seats they occupied to continue to watch the scene that happens in front of them.

"Well at least we know that Naru is noble and will do anything to protect the people he cares deeply about." Ruby said to lighten the mood. This did not work and as a result everyone in the room glares at her. She sits back down and mutters to herself about how she was trying to help.

 **"** **There he is, don't let him get away!" one of the villagers yelled.**

 **When Naru hears this he begins to run faster to keep his new friend safe knowing they will kill Kiyoshi, knowing they will kill the kitten believing that a demon does not have the privilege to have a friend.**

 **Naru turns a corner to lose the mob that is chasing him, but runs into a dead end. As he turns around to run back he sees the mob at the only exit out of the alley.**

 **"** **We have you now demon." One of the villagers says looking at the child with evil smirk.**

 **"** **It is time for revenge from all the people you killed." Another one sneers at him.**

 **"** **I will avenge my wife and kids that you killed." A chunin snarls at the whimpering boy.**

 **Naru begins to curl up to protect his new friend and himself from the harm that is about to happen to him.**

 ** _Mindscape_**

 **"** **Damn you Yondaime, how dare you leave your child to this fate." As the Kyuubi continues to bang on the gates of the seal knowing it is futile to save the boy.**

 **Not many know that the Kyuubi sees the young boy as his own kit, when it was just an infant in his previous jailor. Many people do not know that Kushina and the Kyuubi formed a friendship together from the years together and her natural kitsune traits such as pranking.**

Almost everyone is at the edge of his or her seats and waits to see what happens next to our blonde hero and is surprised that the supposed demon cares for the young boy.

Henry is comforting Regina when she glares at the screen after seeing her new son in danger from being killed.

 **As the Kyuubi continues to bang against the cage to save his jailor, what he did not realizes is his power continues to sky rocket and small cracks began to appear on the cage. When it looks like it is about to break a blonde hair man appeared in the mindscape as a failsafe if the seal began to weaken with the Kyuubi able to be released.**

 **"** **Stop this at once Kyuubi!" Minato yelled. This grabs the Kyuubi attention and once he sees who is in front of him, he began to growl and attacks the cage with new energy.**

 **Minato seeing this attempts to fix the seal holding the Kyuubi. When he was about to fix the seal a powerful blast shoves him away from fixing the seal.**

 **This stops the Kyuubi again, wondering whom else is in the boys mindscape. Once the smoke clears he was surprised in seeing the person who he never expects to see ever again, and thought was dead. The last time he saw this person was when he was just a kit and was given his last prophecy about a person that will bring peace to the world.**

 **"** **Jii-chan!" The Kyuubi cried at seeing his father figure again. The old man turns to see the nine-tailed fox and smiles at seeing one of his son's again. Minato gets up and glares at the new figure in front of the cage stopping him from fixing the seal.**

 **"** **Who are you and why are you stopping me from fixing the seal." Minato declared at seeing this strange man. The fox glares at him "Quiet human flea bag, how dare you order the Sage of Six Paths!" Minato pales at this and began to bow and apologizes for his rude behavior.**

Some people in the group has mix reactions to Minato showing up again after viewing the life Naru lived so far from the treatment the villagers he sacrificed to save.

Everyone in the room is wondering who this old man is and from Minato's reaction to the old man he must be really strong and important. A note appears on the table, this time Snow White is the one to reach out to read the content.

 _Hagoromo Otsutsuki known to the world as the Sgae of Six Paths, was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshu, and lead to the creation of the Ninja World. He gave the people Chakra in hopes of them understanding each other and to create peace in the war torn world in the past. It worked to a certain degree, until people begin to weaponize his teachings to what is known as ninjutsu. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki and alongside his fraternal twin brother defeated their mother, who become the terrifying Ten-tails or Juubi, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within himself, thus making him the first jinchuriki._

As Snow finishes the note, everyone was surprised on what he or she heard and how powerful this old man is.

 **"** **Enough, why are you still here when you are dead." The Sage waves his arm and Minato disappears without making a sound surprised at what is happening in front of him. Once the blonde disappears he turns back to the Kyuubi.**

 **"** **It has been a long time Kurama." The old man observes the now named Kurama, as he cried in seeing his father figure again.**

 **"** **Jii-chan how are you here, I thought you were dead." Kurama continues to cry as he looks at the old man. Hagoromo sighs, "Kurama my physical body is dead, but my chakra still lives on and observed what happened to the world after my death. And from what I have seen I am not happy."**

 **Kurama nods understanding the reason why his father is not happy with what he sees "I might not be happy, but I will give them one last chance in redemption with this child. He is the Child I have prophesized to bring everlasting peace to this world."**

 **Kurama is shocked from this, but he is proud in hearing his kit is the one to bring peace to the world. "He might be the Child of Prophecy, I still have to protect him and at least provide a family to care for him. I decided to use one of the techniques to protect Naru, it is called the Blood clone and will stay in the Elemental Nations in his place and develop bonds for the young boy as a ninja of this village. While the real him will go to another dimension, as it is his fate to bring happiness to a certain person." Hagoromo sighs and look at the fox one last time before he fades away, having a feeling he will be needed in the future one last time to bring peace to the Elemental Nations.**

 **"** **Kurama I will send Naru to another dimension and I am putting you in charge in training the young boy and explaining what is happening to him when he reawakens." Kurama sighs and smiles at the prospects in teaching his kit from the knowledge he has from being alive since the creation of ninjutsu.**

Regina smiles at this news she just received being happy that she will be with her son soon. Almost everyone in the room is smiling at the prospect of having Naru with them later in the future.

"Now Naru will soon know the feeling of having a family and people to care for him." Regina smiles at the screen and day dreams about having two children in the house playing and the laughter that will soon follow from the new addition in the house.

Robin scoffs loudly at this, but he was not careful hiding his disdain for the boy, making another person aware of his feeling for the boy in the screen. Green eyes narrow at Robin in suspicions from what he heard just now from a heartwarming scene and what Regina just say and resolved to observe Robin's reaction for the whole scene.

 **"** **You got it Jii-chan." Kurama smiles at him as Hagoromo began to take over the child to escape from the mob when Naru passed out and to enact his plan.**

 ** _Outside Mindscape_**

 **An Unconscious Naru lies in front of the mob as they began to converge on the prone boy.**

 **"** **Now's our chance to kill the demon." One of the civilians holding a knife says as he nears the boy. When the mob was a feet away Naru eyes open showing concentric circles with tomoes surround the eye.**

 **When "Naru" seem to be getting up with Kiyoshi the mob stopped in their place when they saw his eyes. "How dare you attack a defenseless child?" Hagoromo yelled after he took over Naru's body, wanting to kill the mob but can't because he will be dirtying Naru hands and decided to do something else.**

 **"** **Naru" looked at the eyes of all the adults in the mob, the tomoes began to spin to stop at the shape of a lily, "** ** _Kotoamatsukami"_** **Hagoromo said as the mob dropped the weapons they held and walked away with "Naru" changing their memories of what happened giving them memories of them chasing Naru and getting away.**

Everyone was surprised of what they saw Naru do to the mob with just a glance and the change in his eye. "Wow" Henry said after he came out of the shock of what Naru did to the people in the mob to leave him and Kiyoshi alone and summarizing everyone thoughts even Robin's.

"What did he just do and what is with the eye thing he did?" Emma exclaimed after Henry got out of the shock. After Emma response and question another paper pop up on the table. She went to pick up the paper to receive her answers.

"What is it, love." Killian said when Emma picked up the paper; Regina became annoyed when Killian causally leaned against Emma to read the paper. "It's how ninjas fight."

 _"_ _Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as physical and spiritual energy molded together, which could increase through training and spiritual could increase through studying or meditation. And could increase the chakra level of each through this training and perform more taxing abilities._

 _Chakra has become a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree: those who run out of chakra will die that are produced throughout the chakra coils that are connected to chakra created organ that circulate in the body. There are three main types of chakra techniques that ninjas could do. It allows ninjas to perform a variety of techniques such as walking on walls or water as a way to learn how to control chakra or increase the person's chakra capacity._

 _The first category is genjutsu or illusionary techniques, the techniques deals with illusions and is not real and affects the target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. To get out of genjutsu techniques is to disrupt your own or some else chakra or through pain to from being to occupied with the pain to be affected by the technique._

 _The second categories are Taijutsu, or hand to hand combat and do not involve chakra, but could be used to enhance the person's technique and relies more on stamina._

 _The third and last of the major category is ninjutsu, is the most used in ninja technique and requires hand seals to focus chakra to a point of the techniques. This category focuses on the control of the elements. The elements are wind, water, earth, fire, and lightning with each person having a chakra nature to allow that person to a strong connection to it. Most people either have one or two chakra natures, but could learn more it is just more difficult to learn._

 _There are subcategories of chakra such as fuinjutsu or sealing techniques which is the most difficult to learn with a single miss-stroke killing the person. This type of techniques has virtually no limits and depends of the person's imagination. This are is the most dangerous that it made three of the major ninja village massacre a single village made up of one clan the Uzumaki's because the inhabitants of this village have an innate understanding in this art that caused them to attack them. With the attackers having numerous casualties in the massacre even if the clan is almost extinct._

 _The next category is Juinjutsu or the cursed sealing techniques to bring someone under the control of the user and could cause great mental and physical pain to the victim._

 _And the last is senjutsu or Sage technique is the ability to gather nature energy and blend it with their chakra. This is one of the strongest chakra techniques, but has adverse consequences from the attempting this technique makes the person turn to stone without a sage to knock the energy out of the person._

 _There are special clans that have techniques that are only available to the clan called Kekkei Genkai or bloodline limit. It is abilities passed down genetically. The bloodline limit to allows a person of a clan to mix elements to together to create a whole to elemental release such as water and wind making ice and fire and earth making magma. The most famous Kekkei Genkai are dojutsu or eye techniques, these are the most sought after bloodline in the Elemental Nations that many village coveted the most famous is the Sharingan from the diverse abilities it allows the user to have, but with consequences from activating it with the user experiencing a strong mental trauma such as a love one dying in front of them. And the final stage of the Sharingan is killing the person they hold most dear to them and from overuse of the final stage Mangekyo Sharingan is blindness._

"Wow" everyone in the room said after Emma finished reading the paper. They could not say anything after this, but have a better understanding of the ninjas in the Elemental Nations and what they could do. Henry stared blankly at the paper from information overload and the chance to have a cool sibling.

 **As the alley become empty Naru turned to Kiyoshi, when she hissed at him knowing that the person is not her friend.**

 **"** **Naru" raised his eyebrow at the cat fique, "Kiyoshi, your friend is fine just asleep and I will return his body to him soon, I will not harm young Naru and I am here to help." Once Kiyoshi heard help she stopped hissing at him, but remain suspicious of the newcomer. " I need to go to a secluded location and will need to pick you up to run." "Naru" picked up Kiyoshi when she mewed.**

 **He began to run to a different location to one of the training grounds, Training Ground 44. He put Kiyoshi down and began to go through handseals Blood clone.**

 **Another figure appeared right next to Hagoromo showing an exact copy of Naru. They nodded at each other. The clone ran back to its apartment to start his plan and to give control back to Naru in his clone, while the real Naru body remains in the training ground.**

 **"** **Okay one part of my plan is done, to keep suspicions off him so the village will not be able to search for Naru when he disappears." Kiyoshi's ears perk up at hearing this and mew at this. HNaru(Hagoromo Naru) kneels down to Kiyoshi to explain his plan of sending Naru to another dimension to experience the parental love he should experience, but with his memories sealed until he is ready to know and come back to bring peace to the Nations.**

 **Kiyoshi thinks about this and decided to go to this new world to be with his new friend.**

The people in the room raises there eyebrow at how smart Kiyoshi is already knowing Kiyoshi is not just any normal cat just from her appearance, and know her understanding on human speech.

Regina, Rumple, Belle, and Granny nods at HNaru plan on leaving a clone behind, so people will not be suspicious of his disappearance.

 **HNaru goes through a chain of hand seals again, but this time with the Rinnegan activated since it is a time and space technique that will Naru away.** ** _Kamui: Dimensional Rift._**

 **Naru and Kiyoshi began to distort and disappear from the clearing.** ** _I hope Naru will like the gift I will leave him and hope it will help him in the future with my knowledge sealed within him when he activates it, which I hope it won't come to._**

 **As Naru and Kiyoshi travels through the rift they began to de-age until both became a baby and a kitten. Kurama is surprised that his host de-aged, but figured this happened is because of the technique used, which is a time and Space technique that de-aged Naru. Kurama then decided to look at the seal Hagoromo placed on Naru to seal his memory of his life in Konoha.**

 **When it finally ended, both appeared in front of a sign that says Welcome to Storybrooke and Naru crying in the background as the screen became dark.**

"Yes, finally Naru is in our world!" Henry exclaimed on a chance of having a baby brother. Regina began to smile at having the bundle of joy in her life.

"Okay everyone lets take a break and talk about what happened so far." Snow said as the screen became dark as if knowing people will need to have bathroom break or to absorb what happened in the story.

 _End Prologue_

 **I will say this, this story is an idea I have after reading a lot of Naru fiction in the story, but none of them have a feminine innocent Naru in the story. This is an original story so it will take time to write it and I am not abandoning my other stories I just have trouble with moving the story along or I have trouble with some parts in the character development.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the start of the story on OUAT world with some changes to it**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own the characters from OUAT or Naruto.**

Once everyone took a break to absorb this new development of a new person in their lives there were mixed reactions some were nervous of how this child will change their relationship with their significant others ( _cough* Robin cough*)_ others were happy in having the bundle of joy in the family.

"Mom, that means that I will have the little brother I asked for when I was little." Henry said to his brunette mother with a smile on his face as Regina smiles back at her son with a soft smile silently agreeing overjoyed with having another bundle of joy in the house.

Emma smiles at the two next to her finally having a family of her own, she quickly wipes the smile from her face even if she admits to herself that she has a slight attraction towards the brunette woman. This revelations does not help if she contemplates the subject further because both of them are in loving relationships even if Robin's wife is frozen. She could still see the attraction they have to one another.

Emma turns away from the two with an expressionless face before anyone caught the heartbreak in her eyes from seeing the woman she is growing to love with another person.

Ruby decided to change the subject to continue watching what happened to the new resident of Storybrooke. "Hey guys let's continue watching what happens next to Naru.

 _ **Six Years Later**_

 **It was night time with almost everyone in Storybrooke asleep except for two special boys one is a boy brunette boy with chocolate eyes on a mission to sneak out of the house to find his birth mother. The other is a child the age of six, the child has waist length hair blonde hair with tints of red in his hair with cerulean eyes with hints of purple in his eye. What makes this child unique are his whisker marked cheeks and the feminine appearance he has making it hard for people to discern his gender.**

 **The ten year old has a backpack on his shoulder as he began to climb out the window. "Big brother be careful and good luck in finding her. Promise me you will be careful." The six year old said to the ten year old knowing he is not able to change his big brothers mind.**

The two mother's turns to him with disapproval in their eyes with his choice of running away to find Emma even knowing it brought their family closer together, but decided to let it go since it happened already.

Henry sighed knowing he escaped a lecture from his mother's, but he had a smile on his face with having a baby brother to play with.

" **Naru you know why I have to do this, our mother changed from the loving woman we knew since our childhood she is not our mother anymore. I am doing this to help her and to break the curse." Naru was crying tears from his big brother leaving him behind and ran up to hug him.**

" **Henry remember to be careful and introduce your birth mother to us, you have to promise me that we are still a family." Naru said to Henry as he began to climb out of his bedroom.**

 _ **Few Hours Later-Boston**_

 **A blonde woman wearing a tight red dress blew out the candle on a cupcake until her bell rang. When she went to open to door she sees a young boy on her doorstep.**

" **Can I help you?" she said to the boy confused on why a ten year old is in front of her door. "Are you Emma Swan?" Henry asked the blonde that answered the door.**

" **Yea, who are you?" Emma asked confused on how the boy knew who she was.**

" **My name's Henry I'm your son." was his reply.**

As everyone looked at the screen on how Emma and Henry met Ruby let out a whistle. "Dang Emma I didn't know you had that dress you look gorgeous." Ruby said to the blushing blonde after her comment.

Regina was in awe of Emma and angry at Ruby for staring at her Emma that way. Wait why is she angry at what the wolf said about the blonde they are not a couple, so it should not bother her if someone ogles the blonde.

As Regina questions herself on the attraction she feels for the blonde, Emma in questions starts to blush at Ruby's comment and glances at Regina subconsciously to see her opinion.

 **Henry walks into the apartment and talks to Emma trying to convince her to go home with him. "Where are your parents? I'm calling the cops." Emma said as she reaches the phone. "Then I tell them you kidnapped me" Emma hangs up the phone at his response.**

" **And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." Emma smirks at her biological son.**

 _ **Back in Storybrooke**_

 **The mansion was silent as the occupants went around the house to turn off the lights, as she was walking into a room to do her nightly duties of tucking her pride and joy for the night.**

 **Regina stops in front of the door titled "Naru's Room" on the plaque. She opened the door a crack to observe her youngest son is asleep in his room. She walks into the room and observes the small blonde boy with a soft smile on her face reminiscing raising the bundle of joy after Henry.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Crying was heard in a white room of Storybrooke Hospital with its new occupant recently discovered on the town line. That was unusual for the people of Storybrooke with no one ever remembering a baby's birth that had happened recently.**_

 _ **The crying continued throughout the night with it occasionally stopping when a nurse stopped to soothe the adorable babe. The young nurse grew attached to the babe as it began to drink the formula, but knew that the discovery of the babe has to be reported to the mayor.**_

Regina was at the edge of her seat knowing that this is the part where she met her new son and the bond she will develop for the babe. She carefully observe the scene and committing it to memory the image of her new son as a babe.

Regina coo at the adorable baby on the screen as she hug Henry by the shoulder remembering her time with Henry when he was a baby.

 _ **The hospital was quiet the next morning except for the snores of the new residence in the hospital. The nurses was doing their normal routines when the sound of heels on the floor was heard.**_

 _ **The nurses froze in fear on the likely person walking into the hospital. When the person came into view people will describe her as a dark beauty from her beautiful face but is marred by the scowl she has on her face as she struts to the reception desk after discovering Storybrooke new resident.**_

"Hey mom you are in the story too." Henry said

"You are Regina, oh I can't wait to meet my new grandbaby." Snow said with a smile on her face.

Regina blanches and realizes if Naru is going to be like another son to Emma than Snow will be around a lot of the time. She covers her face and groans thinking about the headache the Charmings are going to induce.

" _ **Madame Mayor how can I help you?" The nurse stutters as she looks at the intimidating woman.**_

 _ **The woman in questions is very attractive with short brunette hair, she has brown eyes a person could drown in, wearing a blue dress that hugs her figure giving her a regal look, while wearing pumps that goes with the outfit.**_

Emma whistled when she saw Regina, "You look good Regina." as she smiles on the image of the brunette beauty.

Everyone looked at Emma weirdly, except Robin as he seethes in anger for the comment. Regina blushes from the complement from the women she is having feelings for.

Henry smiles at his two mom's knowing that they will soon be a family, but observes Robin knowing he is going to do something soon to stop this development.

 _ **Regina sneers at the simpering idiot behind the desk. "It has come to my attention that Storybrooke has a new resident. I have come to talk to him about the reason for why he is here."**_

Everyone shudders at Regina expression, clearly remembering the Evil Queen from the Enchanted Forest, except Emma and Henry because they know the real Regina.

Knowing this they reach to give comfort to the brunette.

 _ **The nurse whimpers out. "Madame Mayor that is just impossible right now-". Regina interrupts the nurse, "Are you denying me my request." Regina snarls out at the poor nurse subjected to Regina's ire.**_

" _ **No Madam Mayor, I will bring you to him right now." the nurse squeaks out as she scrambled out of her chair to lead the mayor to the babe.**_

 _ **When the Mayor was brought to the newborn section of the wing, she feels like Sydney did not give her all the information on the new resident of Storybrooke.**_

 _ **When both ladies stop right in front of the two way window she could see a baby that was never seen in Storybrooke based on his features of having a tuft of blonde with bit of red mixed into the tuft of hair.**_

 _ **Regina was surprised at the baby in front of her. 'How can this be possible?' Regina thought as she continue to look at the baby trying to figure out how the baby arrived in the town with the town shielded from outsiders.**_

 _ **As Regina was going over her thoughts the baby woke up from his slumber and observed the pretty brunette in front of him. When the Mayor snapped out of her thoughts she realized the baby was awake and was observing her. The adorable baby giggled at the lady on finally getting her attention.**_

"Aww" the females in the group was smiling at the scene. Regina was smiling at having a bond built so quickly after just meeting one day.

"Well Regina, it seems your family is growing faster in that dimension than here." Granny said to her old enemy.

"The kid is going to be a heartbreaker when he's older based on his previous appearance." Ruby says to the new mother. "Just like Henry here, when he's older." Henry blushes at the complement.

"Aye, you're right mate." Killian replied having got over the slight hurt he felt that Emma was not meant to be his, but happy for her when she gets her happy ending.

"Those harpies better stay away from my babies." Regina says as she tries to summon up a fireball forgetting magic does not work right now.

" _ **Now that's surprising he didn't cry when he sees you, he always cries with strangers. He must like you Madame Mayor." The nurse said as she observes the Mayor's reaction to this news.**_

 _ **Regina was surprised at hearing this because she knows that she is an intimidating person. She continues to stare at the newborn in front of her and felt a bond to him like how she felt to her little prince. She reminisces about the four year old at her house with the babysitter.**_

" _ **Did you find the baby's parents?" Regina asked as she continues to observe the baby with a smile having a feeling on the answer she will receive.**_

Regina is at the edge of her seat knowing she will bring the baby home and smiles at the family moments that is bound to happen.

" _ **No Madame Mayor, we have a feeling he is an orphan." The nurse says as she continues to look at the adorable baby having a feeling of peace when she observe him. "We have a name though, it was on the blanket he had when we found him."**_

 _ **The nurse in the room with the baby brings him out to the two women outside the two way window. Showing the Mayor the name on the blanket 'Naruto'. Naruto begins continues to smile at Regina.**_

 _ **Regina smiles at the bundle of joy and reaches to pick up the baby. She coos at the adorable babe and made her decision.**_

" _ **I want to adopt him." she says as she continues to coo at the baby. The nurses look at each other knowing that they will agree after seeing the bond between them and the lack of parents the baby has.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 **She smooths Naru's hair back as he continues to sleep, and continues to look at her youngest son.**

 **In her opinion he is adorable from helping her clean up around the house and cooking with her. To her it is like having a daughter, it did not help that Naru looks like a natural born girl from his beautiful long blonde hair with hints of red in it and his small stature.**

 **She thought about the things she experienced raising her son and the number of times people mistook him for a girl. It did not help that Ruby kept dressing Naru up in female clothes.**

Everyone looked at the screen blankly after the comment, Regina blushed in embarrassment in dressing her son in girl clothes even if he looked adorable in it.

"He must look adorable in the clothes. I want to see how he looks like." Snow said with a wistful smile on her face in playing dress up with the feminine boy and thinking about the missed chance she had with Emma.

Emma shivered and couldn't help feeling that she dodged a bullet and should thank Regina for some reason.

A flash of light appeared on Emma's lap, showing it is a scrap book. When Emma looked at the crimson book, she read out the title, "Naru's baby pictures"

There was a blur of motion as all the females plus Henry moved to surround Emma as she went to open the book.

In the very first page, it was filled with pictures of Naru as a baby from all his first day being brought home to his first steps and all his first that was able to be captured on camera. The second page has Naru when he was one year old, but what shocked the group was Naru dressed as a little girl.

The females squealed at the adorable image Naru presented with the pout on his face was too much for them to keep quiet. "Oh he is so cute!" Ruby said as she continues to look at pictures of Naru. When they moved to turn to the next page, it was stuck and the video continued to show what happens next.

 **When Regina was closing the door she realized that Henry's room was dark when around this time he will still be up reading his comic books. Regina left Naru's door ajar to knock on Henry's door.**

" **Sweetheart, are you awake." Regina knocked on the door waiting for a reply, "Henry." she said again as she knocked on the door. When she did not receive any answer she opened the door to see no Henry inside.**

 **She begins to panic as she decided to call the sheriff. When she picked up the phone she heard a voice, "Mama" Regina turned to her youngest son as he rubbed his eyes showing he was half asleep.**

 **Her eyes soften as she look at her youngest son, "Mama what are you doing with the phone. Regina remembered what she was doing as she continued to call Graham.**

"Mom you're not as distant to us as before." Henry said and wondering why he ran away this time when his mom is well being a mom.

Regina is happy looking at the screen, at the edge of her seat waiting to see the mother and son moments that will soon appear.

 _ **On the way to Storybrooke**_

 **At the edge of town, "Alright kid where's your house." Emma said to her birth son with an exasperated expression having a feeling she is going to have a headache.**

" **It's on 123 Noneofyourbusiness." Henry said as Emma stopped the car and got out of the car to talk to Henry more. "Kid I got to get you home." Emma said with her arms crossed as she continued to look at Henry.**

" **You don't understand, my life stinks." Henry complained and when Emma went to reply.**

" **Henry, is that you why didn't you show up to your session today. "A red-haired man walked up to the car with a Dalmatian.**

" **I went out of town to find my real mom." Henry said with a pout, "Now Henry the mayor is doing all she can to be with you." He lectured to the young boy.**

" **Wait you're the mayor's kid." Emma said as she looked at Henry when he turned his head the other direction.**

 **Emma sighs as she turns to the red haired man. "My names Emma I'm his birth mother, I was wondering do you know where he lives."**

" **Names Archie, she lives in 108 Mifflin Street. Down the street and turn the corner." Archie said.**

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **A yellow bug pulled up in front of a white mansion, with both passengers getting out of the car. As they arrived on the front door, Emma knocked on it waiting for it to open. They heard running footsteps, Emma was confused about the footsteps sounded too small to be an adults, and Henry's smile on his face getting ready for who to open the door.**

"That's another thing that was different from what happened to us." Henry said as he continued to watch the television.

Emma looks at the scene remembering the scene when Regina was the one to open the door, but was confused about his expression.

 **The door was thrown open surprising Emma when a blonde and red blur tackled Henry to the floor. When she finally sees what tackled him to the floor she was surprised at seeing the six year old hugging Henry's stomach.**

 **When she finally got out of her shock she heard footsteps inside the house. "Naru what have I told you about opening the door without checking who it was." Regina said as she finally arrived at the door with a man behind her.**

 **Regina was surprised at the woman in front of her door and began to scrutinize the stranger. She turns to her oldest child as he got up on his feet and set his brother down.**

" **I found my real mom." Henry runs into the house and into his room, expecting his little brother to follow him.**

" **Well Madame Mayor, Henry's home you won't need me anymore." The man walks around Emma and nodding his head to her.**

Regina had a hurt expression on her face remembering the year Henry hated her. She began having dark thoughts again, as she was further depressed she felt someone holding her hand.

When she turned to the person holding her hand expecting it to be Robin or Henry, but was surprised on who it was. Emma.

She was smiling at Regina with care and understanding that she smiled at the gesture the blonde provided.

Robin scowled at the blonde, and turned back to the television. The reason he did not do anything to comfort the brunette was because he felt Regina could get over whatever she was thinking about. On the surface of his mind he might think that is the reason he didn't comfort his girlfriend, but underneath he thinks that she deserved to be sad based on the actions she did as the Evil Queen.

" **Thank you Sheriff Humbert." Regina said not taking her eyes off the Blonde women, not noticing her youngest son was observing the newcomer knowing that she is his brother's birth mom.**

 **He decided to think with his innocent mind that if she was Henry's mom, so does that make her family.**

" **Your Henry's birth mother." Regina said with a neutral tone not betraying her inner turmoil. Hearing this Naru decided to voice his thoughts making himself known to the two women staring at each other.**

" **Mama, does that make her family." Naru said to his brunette mother as he inches closer to the blonde beauty.**

Everyone in the room was stunned at the six year old words. Emma was blushing at his innocent words and having a feeling of warmth from his words began to smile at the happiness she felt.

When she looks over at Ruby, she sees a cheeky smile on her face as she moves her eyebrows up and down. Further reddening her face until Granny whacks the back of her head.

Regina was also blushing, but not repulsed by that thought of having a family with Emma. She then thought why she was happy of that thought when her soulmate is supposed to be Robin.

Robin himself is pissed at the kid's words and unconsciously sneers at the screen. This time Snow was the one that caught him and frowns at his expression at this heartwarming scene. She turns back to the screen as if not observing Robin and ponders on his reaction.

 **Both women sputters at the innocent question coming from the adorable child. Regina quickly composed herself as she looked at her child.**

" **Sweetheart, it's late why don't you go to bed and we will talk about this tomorrow with your brother." Regina told her youngest son as he continues to look at his mother trying to see if she was lying to him.**

" **Ok mama." Naru said and kissed hugged his mother and run up the stairs to talk to his brother.**

 **Turning to the blonde after her son was out of earshot. "Would you like a drink?" Regina said with a neutral tone.**

 _ **Upstairs**_

 **Near the stair Naru was eavesdropping on his mother and the nice blonde, the reason he is doing this is because like his mother and Henry he feels a connection to the Emma. And could not wait to find out about her.**

 **He continues to listen to the conversation between the two and hopes that Emma will stay in Storybrooke already knows that she will be an important figure in the family, especially to his mother.**

Regina blushes at her little prince thoughts, but smiles at the love she hears from his thoughts, she could not believe one of her children loves her when at that time Henry hated her. She knows it will not hurt as much when Henry continues to say hurtful words to her, when she has her little maelstrom to comfort her.

Emma smiles at the contented look on her best friends face not knowing her feelings is starting to change for the ex-Evil Queen.

 **Naru giggles at his thoughts and forgets to pay attention to the adult talking and not knowing that Emma left. He also forgets to pay attention to his surroundings and did not hear his mother sneak up on him from behind.**

" **Naru, what are you doing." Regina said with her arms crossed in front of her as she looked at her youngest. When Naru heard her voice his body frozen with his eyes wide as he looked at his mother.**

" **Nothing Mama." Naru said with a cheeky grin on his face. Regina continues to stare at her youngest son and started to smile and caressed his face.**

Regina was shocked from the emotion on her face and was happy that she is close to her youngest son. She smiled at the image of her son looking at that version of her with adoration and started to feel a little envious of the happiness her other feels toward the young boy.

Henry squeezed her hand as if knowing how she feels.

"Mom, everything is going to be okay. Believe me, you will have your happy ending." Henry said as he hugged his brunette mother

" **Sweetheart why don't you go back to your room and sleep with Kiyoshi." Regina said to her youngest son as he starts to fall asleep on his feet. She continues to pet her youngest son.**

" **Okay mama. Good night." Naru kisses her cheek as he walks to his room to sleep, and not looking back as Regina turns to other son's room as she opens the door.**

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 **At 5 AM the house was quiet with almost all the inhabitants asleep, away from the house noise of impact was heard in the forest behind the house.**

This confused everyone more so Regina and Henry because there was never any noises in the forest behind the house.

"Mom, was there a noise behind the house before?" Henry said as he looks to Regina.

"No Henry, there wasn't." Regina said as she turned back to the screen trying to figure out who is making that noise.

 **A blonde blur could be seen running through the branches of the trees, until it stops at a clearing. The clearing was damaged from being littered with shurikens and kunais. The figure in the middle of the forest was revealed to be a blindfolded Naru. He has his long hair tied up in a high ponytail, loose black pants with tape wrapped around his ankles and the bottom of his pants with a pouch on the right side of his leg, open toed shoes, a red shirt.**

 **Naru took out kunais and shurikens from the pouch and proceed to throw the weapons to the bullseye attached to the trees. Naru took off his blindfold and was happy with the results he achieved.**

 **Naru then went through hand signs and stopped on one sign. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." He began to breathe out a giant fireball and started burning the forest. He then went through another set of hand signs "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" as a dragon made out of water started putting out the fire.**

 **After the fire was extinguished Naru went through another set of hand signs, "Fuuton: Daitoppa" and breathed out a gust of wind. He then went through another set of hand signs, "Raiton: Jibashiri" as an electric current went through the remaining water from the previous attack. His next set of hand signs, "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi" As a rock wall rose from the earth in front of him.**

 **Naru then moved to draw his sword and lean forward "Hiten Mits.." but stopped when it is time to get back, do does not want his mother worrying about him and proceed to hide his sword.**

 **He then stopped and looked to the field around him and noticed some of his mistake.**

Everyone was shocked by what they were seeing, many people in the room had different reactions.

David was proud of his grandson for being so skilled, but hid his emotions from his wife not wanting to agitate her. Snow remained shocked by her grandson skills. Emma was neutral not wanting to show she was proud of his skills, but knows what Naru is doing is dangerous for him. Regina was angry at her youngest. Granny was worried for the young and Henry was in awe of the boy alongside Rumple and Belle. Killian and Robin was neutral to Naru actions, but for different reasons.

"Naru you are in so much trouble." Regina said as she continues to stare at the screen as he continues to throw weapons at the tree.

"She does know that is not our world." David whispered to his wife, when he did not receive a reply he turned to Snow only to see her looking at the screen worriedly.

"Did you say something Charming." Snow said when she realized he was looking at her.

"Nothing Snow." David said as he turned back to the screen.

" **Not bad Kit you improved, but there is room for improvement." The Kurama said from his mindscape. 'Naru is really a prodigy, being able to do these attacks at such a young age. I am not going to tell him, since I do not want him to end up like Indra-baka, there are enough of people with poles stuck up their butts in the village with Indra descendants in the forefront thinking themselves gods among men.' Kurama thought as his rest on his paw like hands.**

" **Thanks Kurama-sensei." Naru told to fox in his mind.**

" **You welcome Kit, you really absorbed everything I taught you. Now you are proficient in taijutsu and genjutsu, advanced in ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu." Kurama told Naru, not telling him that Naru could now give a chunin a run for his money.**

"What are chunins?" Ruby ask from hearing the word twice in the story. A paper appears at her lap and she picks it up to read.

 _The ninja system in the Elemental nations has are ranks that shows the level of strength each person has or leadership skills, such as academy students, genin, chunin, jounin, anbu, and kage._

 _Academy students- the weakest in the ranking since these children are not ninjas, but go to the academy to learn about ninjas and learning the history of the villages particularly their own._

 _Genin- the start of ninjas, but assigned into groups of three under a jounin to further teach the genin more skills to survive in the world. The graduate's age are now 12 from the problems of children graduating at a young age._

 _Chunin- the next rank after genin, these people shows leadership skills, intelligence, and maturity showing that they have the mind to move further in the rank. These ranks could remain in the field, join anbu, or teach the next generation in the academy._

 _Jounin- the elites in the village they are the ones that help more with the village income from the high rank missions they are given to boost their village reputation and also the ones to decide if the graduates of the academy will be genin or go back to the academy._

 _Anbu- the group that operate in the shadows to protect the village and the hokage, the rank in the anbu starts at chunin to join after passing a test to be in anbu. They are part of the elite in the village and are trained extensively, since their priority is to protect the kage and go on the most dangerous missions that many jounin rejects._

 _Kage- the leaders of the village and strongest. They are to protect the village and are in the frontlines of a conflict that affects the village, they are recommended and given the position from the daimyo and the elder's recommendation along with the previous hokage choosing a successor. Most Kages have reputations that many fear to prevent any form of invasion to the village, since Kages rarely leave the villages._

Red finished reading the paper, surprised at Naru's level being strong enough to be chunin at such a young age.

"My baby's a genius." Regina exclaimed as she blankly stared at the screen, still shocked on the level Naru is, already surpassing the knights in the Enchanted Forest.

" **Kurama, I have to get back home. Mom is about to wake up and I have to be in bed before she wakes me up." Naru said as he tree hopped back to the mansion.**

" **Sure Kit, I will be taking a nap in here. Wake me if you need anything." Kurama said as he began to fall asleep in the mindscape.**

"You're right young man, you are in so much trouble." Regina scolded.

"Now Regina, Naru is just training like all the boys that wanted to be knights in the Enchanted Forest." Robin said as he tried to soothe his girlfriend.

Emma clenched her fist at Robin's words, wanting to knock the forest loving hippie out. Snow and Charming glares at him for endangering their grandson. Granny, Ruby, Hook, Rumple, and Belle shook their head at the thief's idiocy.

Regina glares at the man next to her, "Excuse me." she said as she slaps his hand off her shoulder and scoots toward Emma and her son. Henry glares at Robin and was true in his beliefs that Robin was not good enough for his mom.

 **Naru finally arrived in the back of the house and jumps to his window and proceeds to dress in his pajamas again, so his mom will not know what he was doing. He then walks out of his room and takes a shower to wash off the grime and sweat from his body after his workout.**

 **As he finished showering he saw Henry coming out of his room. "Morning Henry." Naru said to his brother.**

" **Morning squirt." Henry sleepily said as he walks to the bathroom to do his morning routine.**

 **Naru quickly goes to his room to get ready for school. He then walks down the stairs to have breakfast.**

" **Morning mom." Naru said as he hugs his mother.**

" **Morning darling." Regina said as she crouches down to kiss her youngest forehead.**

" **What's for breakfast?" Naru said as he began walking to the table as his mother walks behind him to brush Naru's hair.**

 **Regina does this everyday ever since he decided to grow his hair out. She remembers the first time she started brushing his hair.**

Henry and David covers their mouth from snickering at the misfortune of having his hair brushed out from his mother.

Regina and Snow coos at the adorable scene, both wishing to brush such beautiful hair. Emma just rolls her eyes at how her mother and friend are acting.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Regina walks to her youngest son room for his first day of school. When she opens the door she already sees her son awake and looking in his closet to decide what to wear to school.**_

 _ **After seeing this she smiles and walks up to her son and kneels next to him. "Naru it's time to get ready for school."**_

" _ **I know mom, but I don't know what to wear." Naru complained as he looked as his mom through his long hair.**_

 _ **Regina smiles at this already knowing what she is going to pick for Naru's first day.**_

 _ **Needless to say, Naru was wearing an adorable dress with his hair tied up in a ponytail to his first day of school. Henry stops himself from laughing at his brother when he saw what he was wearing, and all the people in the school was looking at Naru and wondering if the Mayor ever had an adorable daughter instead of two sons.**_

 _ **Throughout all this Naru and Regina was smiling the whole day. Regina was smiling because she was happy to dress her adorable son like when he was still a toddler in female clothes. Her smiling scaring everyone in her vicinity and Naru was smiling because he made his mom happy.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Regina smiles at this, while Henry stifles his laugh at his little brother's predicament in the alternate universe.

"Mom I can't believe you did that to my little brother, although I got to admit it looks surprisingly good on him." Henry said after he controlled his laugh.

Regina continues to coo at the screen as if not hearing her son's comments.

" **All done." Regina says as she sets the hairbrush down.**

" **Henry breakfast!" Regina yelled from the kitchen as she sets the remaining food on the table as her youngest son starts to eat his pancakes.**

 **Henry walked down the stairs towards the kitchen table and sat next to his little brother. "Morning squirt." Henry said as he ruffled his brother's hair. Henry loved his little brother and knows that Naru does not agree with what he is doing to their adoptive mother, but will not do anything to stop him unless it could potentially hurt his family.**

" **Henry, why you did run away yesterday, it was dangerous. You do not know that woman and if she is dangerous." Regina lectured her oldest son.**

 **Henry ignored his mother as he continued to eat his breakfast. Naru elbows his brother for being rude to his mother, he knows that she became preoccupied this year, but he knows that she loves them.**

Henry blushes bright red knowing that he is being rude to his mother and refused to look at her expression.

Regina expression becomes sad at this, but smiles at her youngest thoughts and the love he has towards her knowing she was very difficult around this time.

 **Regina continues to observe her two sons as they ate their breakfast happy with the life that she has now. When she thought about last night the smile disappears, until her lips formed into a thin line thinking about Emma Swan. It did not help that she is attracted to the blonde.**

" **..om mom. MOM!" surprised Regina out of her thoughts. She turned to her youngest waiting for her in front of her with his backpack ready to head out.**

" **Yes, sweetie." Regina said as she packed her placed her cup in the sink to wash later as if she wasn't preoccupied with her thoughts.**

" **It's time to go, Henry is waiting for us in the car, and I came to get you because it seems you were preoccupied." Naru said as he went to hold his mother's hand to as if knowing she was stressed.**

Regina blushes as she looks away from Emma, knowing everyone in the room was staring at her.

"So, you were attracted to me?" Emma said as she halved teased and asked the brunette haired ex-Evil Queen.

"Yes, Emma I was attracted to you when I first saw you." Regina sighed as she knew that Emma will continue to pester her the whole time. In the back of her mind she admits to herself that she is still attracted to the blonde.

Emma smiles and blushes when she heard this response, not expecting that response and admits to herself an attraction towards the brunette.

 _ **After Henry disappears, Regina and Emma looks for him (Canon)**_

 **Naru was playing with his friends during recess when he sees Kiyoshi behind the fence hiding from all the kids in the playground. He knows that his friend is there to protect him from any harm that could happen to him.**

 **As the day was over, he saw his mom walking quickly to Miss Margaret room. He runs to the room to catch up with his mother and Emma. When he finally gets to the room, he runs to his mother for his hug that he normally gives her after a day at school.**

 **Regina was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone collide with her and looked down to see her son.**

" **Naru, what are you doing here." Regina said as she thought he was waiting her to pick him up outside with the rest of his class.**

" **Mama, what are you doing here, is Henry in trouble again?" Naru asked his mother while tilting his head like a cute puppy.**

"Damn, Regina, when he is older you'll have to beat the girls away from that one with a stick ."

Red whistled as she grinned at the brunette.

Regina seethes as she realizes the truth in Red's statement.

" **Yes darling, your brother is in trouble." Regina coos to her youngest as Emma and Mary Margaret stares stupefied at the woman, when both have never seen the woman behave like this before.**

 **When Regina saw the looks that she got from both of the woman and schools her expressions to what it used to be. "Well what are you doing, we have to go out and look for my son." Regina said as she marches out, expecting her youngest to follow her out.**

 **Emma stays behind to talk to the woman that she feels a connection to as if they are family members. When she asked her if she has any idea where Henry is?**

" **He is in his castle." a small voice interrupts Mary Margaret, reminding both that the youngest Mills is still with them.**

" **Why didn't you say anything to your mother about Henry being in his castle?" Emma questioned as she bends down to talk to Naru.**

"Yes, why didn't he say anything on where Henry was hiding out?" Regina questioned as she continues to look at the screen.

Robin scowls as he continues to look at the screen, since it shows evidence that Emma has a chance to be with Regina.

 **Naru gave Emma a secretive smile. "He needs to talk to you and not mom, I know that he wants to talk to you without her interference."**

 **Emma observes the young boy knowing that he is not lying, but he is not saying the whole truth. She decided to listen to Naru, and walked out of the class not knowing that Regina rushed back into the classroom after realizing that he was not following him.**

 **{Canon on Emma and Henry's discussion on why she decided to give him up}**

 **As Emma walks Henry home, she decided to ask Regina a question that has been bothering her after her talk with Henry.**

 **When they arrived at the house, Regina tries to intimidate Emma into leaving not knowing that her youngest son was watching what was happening between the two woman.**

 **Naru knows that his mom might be trying to get Emma to leave Storybrooke, but deep inside she does not want the blonde to leave. He knows that they have a deep attraction to one another, but they are going to ignore it and antagonize each other.**

Regina and Emma blushed at the young blonde/red thoughts, while everyone else was smiling with a cheshire grin at the two women.

Although everyone else was smiling at the duo, Robin was scowling with Hook looking at the two with a small smile. He knows that he has to talk to Emma soon, but he wants to watch what happens later in the story to decide his next course of action.

" **Do you love your children." Emma asked Regina before she leaves. Knowing that the answer will decide her decision to leave or stay at the town.**

" **I love my children." Regina replied with a neutral tone. Naru shakes his head at his mother's response. He knows that his mother does love both him and his brother, but the way she said it does not provide the image to convey the message.**

" **Oh mom." Naru whispers out as he facepalms, knowing what will happen next, but he couldn't help but smiles as Emma will stay at Storybrooke.**

 **As Naru watches Emma walk to her car, he couldn't help that the town is just about to become exciting.**

Regina blushes as she listen to her son thoughts on the conversation between her and Emma.

Emma laughs quietly knowing at the blonde thoughts on his mother. Regina turns to glare at the blonde as if knowing what the blonde was thinking about.

 **As Emma checked into Granny's the town clock tower started to chime, showing that time started again in the town after 28 years. Henry smiles at the sound knowing that Emma is staying in the town.**

Regina pauses the video as the chapter ends, with Emma staying in the town. She wonders what other changes will happen with the addition of Naru in her life, but she knows that it is going to be interesting.

Belle wonders if she will be free early with the young blonde in Regina's life, while Rumple hopes that his son is alive in this world.

When every becomes comfortable again, Regina moves to play the next chapter, but stopped with the flash of light suddenly appears.

 _End Chapter_

 **Sorry I have to end at a cliffhanger, in the later chapters I plan to add surprising characters into the story, that is not part of the OUAT or the Naruto world. It will make the first season of OUAT time a little better. Don't worry I plan to add scenes from Naruto world, to show what is happening after Naru disappeared. I will say that there will not be a Uchiha Massacre, but the events leading up to it will be the same.**


End file.
